Somewhere Clover the Rainbow
Somewhere Clover the Rainbow is a 7 Part Mission featuring O'Really. This Mission is unique to other Missions because it contains 7 individual Mini Missions. All the special rewards are the Colour Items. Parts 4-7 are Members only Missions. After a short period of time, it was taken down. It became playable again on March 17th 2014. Walkthrough Part 1: You find yourself standing next to O'Really and he is complaining that he lost the colours of the rainbow. He says he needs radical red and get taken to cloud city where you meet Nimbus, she tells you to search for something, pick up the red thing poking from behind the kit shop, tell Nimbus that you found it and she will return you to O'Really where you will give him the thing you had found. Then you will be directed to a mini-game in which you have to collect the red rain-drops in order to complete, O'Really then thanks you and gives you a code which is LOBSTER. Part 2: You find yourself next to O'Really and he mentions he needs something orange, you will be directed to the Candy Cane Caverns where Cutie Pie says she will give you something orange if you get her the cupcakes with purple icing and a yellow base, pick up all the ones that she describes, after that drop them on her and she will give you a 'orrible crab cupcake, you will be taken back to O'Really and you will be taken to a mini-game in which you have to collect the rain-drops. After that you will be given a code which is: CRABBY. Part 3: O'Really needs you help once again! This time you need to talk to Big Bad Bill who has a Yucky Yellow Oobla Doobla, just what O'Really needs! You talk to him down in the Mansion Basement. Big Bad Bill tells you to get the Oobla Doobla, you have to play Apple Bobbing with Iggy. After giving the Oobla Doobla to O'Really, he needs help collecting rain-drops once again. After all your help, O'Really gives you a code: OOBLA. Part 4: '''Pocito has a green item perfect for O'Really's rainbow! After hammering with Pocito, he gives you Gooey Green Beanstalk Beans. After dropping them off with O'Really, its time to collect the rain-drops again! O'Really gives you a code for the Gooey Green Beanstalk Beans: '''BEANS. Part 5: '''The HateKeeper has a blue item for O'Really's rainbow! He gives you a Boudicas Blue Dragon Floaty. Give the item to O'Really. Time to collect the rain-drops again! O'Really gives you the code '''DRAGON '''for the Bodicus Blue Dragon Floaty. '''Part 6: Part 7: Rewards *'Part 1': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Radical Red Lobster Phone (Code: LOBSTER) *'Part 2': 50 Rox + 100 XP + 'Orrible Orange Crab Cupcake (Code: CRABBY) *'Part: 3: '''50 Rox + 100 XP + Yucky Yellow Oobla Doobla '(Code: OOBLA)' *'Part 4': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Gooey Green Beanstalk Beans '(Code: BEANS)' '(Members only)' *'Part 5': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Bodacious Blue Dragon Floaty '(Code: DRAGON)' '(Members only)' *'Part 6': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Inky Indigo Oobla-Oil Lamp '(Code: LAMPY) (Members only)' *'Part 7': 500 Rox + O'Really'*''' and ''SueyO'Really+ Vivid Violet Banano Stick '(Code: BANANO)' '(Members only)' ' * 'You would only get ''O'Really if you hadn't already got him. If you already have him, then you will only get Suey. Moshlings Earned O'Really Front.PNG Suey big.png Characters *O'Really *Super Moshi *Nimbus *Cutie Pie *Pocito *HateKeeper *Simon Growl *Sprocket *Hubbs *Suey Trivia *There was a Glitch in Part 7 where you weren't rewarded with a Moshling. **If you have O' Really, you wouldn't be able to get him in Part 7. *Suey can be collected from this mission, which is odd as she didn't play a role in any of the parts at all. *The Cirque Du BonBon made its 2nd appearance. Gallery Clover the Rainbow Circle.png Oreally mission 1.jpg Clover the Rainbow O'Really the Award.png Category:Super Moshi Missions Category:Split Missions Category:Articles for Cleanup